


Shut Down

by Lizardbows68



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Not really graphic but will tag anyways, Omnic Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbows68/pseuds/Lizardbows68
Summary: Do you really wanna live forever?





	Shut Down

Zenyatta’s senses come back online all at once, and he realizes, he’s been kidnapped.

He’d remembered walking from a store, Genji having been waiting for him outside when a wave of some binary code had washed over him, a sudden command for him to fall into a sleep mode.

 

Now he’s come to and he sees he’s in a warehouse of some sorts, various scattered parts of those he could only know as omnics as well, hanging as if some sick person thought of them as mere game.

 

He heard the soft tap of shoes near him and his cameras fixed themselves on a large figure in front of him.

 

“I find it mighty funny that no one decided to take you apart for scrap like the useless bot you are. People just let you omnics roam free as if you won’t try and kill us again.”

 

Zenyatta felt his wires send sudden bursts of panic to his ‘brain’, his camera lenses shifting from side to side then to his own body, he’d been chained up like a hostage, well assessing his situation, he was one he’d suppose.

 

“But that’s okay, because if they won’t, we will.”

 

The man had curled his lip up into a malicious smile and Zenyatta’s lenses zeroed in on the dangerous pearly whites within his mouth.

 

Zenyatta’s sensors had picked up the sounds of three more pairs of footsteps and watched men come into view with various tools, all gleaming menacingly beneath the glow of the warehouse lights.

 

His orbs couldn’t move due to his restraints, so they lay pliant beside his neck. The men started at the base of his neck, Zenyatta could feel them harshly tug at sensitive wires, pain shooting through them as some snapped or some pulled from their normal spots. They continued this game of tug and break until Zenyatta finally broke way and gave a noise of pain, having restrained it in his synth for a bit.

 

The glee shone across their faces as they began shoving careless hands deep within the bot, loosening screws and hoisting limbs still thinly connected to wires onto chains within the ceiling, the bot soon beginning to look like a marionette as his pained screams sounded through the warehouse. His voice box glitched every so often when the pain was great, when they snipped at the wirings along his spine and rendered him useless.

 

Zenyatta was never one to beg for mercy from any situation he’d been in, from missions to senseless violence within a city, he’d never beg because he knew it useless. Though now he couldn’t stopped the bubbling pleas for them to cease as the pain through his sensors became searing.

 

The leader had chuckled darkly and lifted the omnic’s chin up slowly.

 

“Begging will get you nowhere, so prepare yourself to be left here to die.”

 

Zenyatta felt his lenses widen with his fear and his begging boiled over into frantic,

“please please I don’t want to die-“

because reality was more real in that moment that he’d die and no one would possibly know where he’d ended up. He’d die and Genji would never see him again. He’d die and his student may blame himself.

 

Zenyatta felt them cut more wires, and his voice box glitched and whined, his cries heightening before his systems began shutting down one by one, the omnic feeling himself slowly turn off to become a vacant metal husk like the other scraps around him.

 

His cameras stared up one last time as he uttered a broken “I don’t want to go-“ before he felt his last system shut off, soon met with a numbing darkness, then nothing.

 

 

 


End file.
